wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Argent Crusade
}} The Argent Crusade is a faction created from the union of the Argent Dawn and the Order of the Silver Hand. It was formed shortly after the Battle for Light's Hope Chapel, as played out during the death knight quest , in which Tirion Fordring — leader of the reformed Silver Hand — reclaimed (and evidently purified) the Ashbringer during a confrontation with the Lich King. He assumed a leadership position over the Argent Dawn and united the two factions in order to take the fight against the Lich King to Northrend. According to the quest , Tirion Fordring handpicked every member in the Argent Crusade in order to avoid infiltration by the Cult of the Damned. This was presumably to prevent a repeat of the Inigo Montoy incident, which resulted in Naxxramas returning to Northrend and Kel'Thuzad regaining corporeal form. It should be noted that, despite the new Tabard the Argent Crusade uses, several of their members can be found using the old tabard of the Argent Dawn (this is referring to members of the Argent Crusade faction in Northrend, not the Argent Dawn members who are found in Eastern Kingdoms/Kalimdor). Those who wear the old tabard range from the common infantry to the commanders and senior members of the Crusade. This may mean that the two tabards are interchangable in the Crusade, and the old Argent Dawn tabard may still be in production as part of uniform for the members of the Crusade. Avenger Metz, for example, still uses the Argent Dawn tabard instead of the newer Argent Crusade one. Bases The main front-line encampment of the Argent Crusade appears to be at the Argent Vanguard, on the border between the Storm Peaks and Icecrown. A few other camps include: * Light's Trust in the Dragonblight * Dawn's Reach in the Dragonblight * Light's Breach in Zul'Drak * The Argent Stand in Zul'Drak * Argent Tournament in Icecrown Reputation Reputation with the Argent Crusade can be gained by completing the following daily quests. * (250 reputation) * (350 reputation) To complete Pa'Troll, complete one quest from each of the four quest givers: **Captain Brandon: *** *** *** **Captain Grondel: *** *** *** **Captain Rupert: *** *** *** **Alchemist Finklestein *** (if Troll Patrol was completed quickly enough - within 20 minutes) (500 reputation) Reputation can also be gained by purchasing from Veteran Crusader Aliocha Segard in the Argent Vanguard. This tabard, while worn in level 80 dungeons, awards 2 to 30 reputation per mob depending on its difficulty and 300 reputation per boss to your standing with the Argent Crusade. Also six quests at the Argent Tournament once you reach a high enough rank. Note that these quests will give Knights of the Ebon Blade reputation instead for Death Knights. * / * * * * * (always gives Argent Crusade reputation, even for Death Knights) Videos Rewards } || Tabard |- ! rowspan="4" | Honored | | align="center" | || Arcanum |- | | align="center" | || Back |- | | align="center" | || Plate Legs |- | | align="center" | || Plate Legs |- ! rowspan="7" | Revered | | align="center" | || Arcanum |- | | align="center" | || 2H Mace |- | | align="center" | || Mail Head |- | | align="center" | || Jewelcrafting |- | | align="center" | || Plate Head |- | | align="center" | || Wand |- | | align="center" | || Gun |- ! rowspan="5" | Exalted | | align="center" | || Leather Feet |- | | align="center" | || Plate Head |- | | align="center" | || Tailoring |- | | align="center" | || Mail Chest |- | | align="center" | || Finger |} Quests Several quests provide reputation with the Argent Crusade. Howling Fjord * ** (+75 rep) Dragonblight * (+25 rep) ** (+250 rep) * ** *** (+250 rep) **** (+250 rep) ***** (+500 rep) Zul'Drak * (+350 rep) * (+250 rep) * (+150 rep) ** (+250 rep) *** (+25 rep) **** (+250 rep) ***** (+250 rep) ****** (+350 rep) **** ***** (+250 rep) ****** (+75 rep) ******* (+500 rep) * ** *** (+250 rep) **** (+250 rep) ***** (+250 rep) ****** (+75 rep) ****** (+75 rep) ****** (+75 rep) ****** (+250 rep) ******* (+250 rep) ******** (+250 rep) ********* (+250 rep) ******** (+250 rep) ******* (+250 rep) ******** (+350 rep) ******* (+250 rep) * (+10 rep) ** (+250 rep) ** (+250 rep) * (+250 rep) * (+250 rep) * (+250 rep) * ** (+250 rep) ** (+250 rep) Icecrown * Argent Crusade world event # -or- : 250 reputation # : 250 reputation # : 250 reputation # : 0 reputation # : 250 reputation #After reaching the rank of Champion: : 350 reputation * (+250 rep) ** (+250 rep) ** (+250 rep) *** (+250 rep) * (+500 rep) * * ** (+25 rep) *** **** (+250 rep) **** (+250 rep) **** (+250 rep) ***** ****** (+350 rep) ******* (+10 rep) ******** (+500 rep) ********* (+10 rep) ********** (+250 rep) ********** (+250 rep) *********** (+500 rep) ********** (+250 rep) ********** (+250 rep) ********** (+250 rep) *********** (+250 rep) ************ (+250 rep) ************* (+500 rep) ************** -or- ************** (+10 rep) *************** (+250 rep) **************** (+150 rep) ***************** ****************** (+250 rep) ******************* (+10 rep) ******************** (+150 rep) ********************* ********************** (+250 rep) *********************** (+10 rep) ************************ (+150 rep) ************************* (+250 rep) ************************** (+500 rep) * / (+250 rep) * / (+250 rep) Patch changes * with the Argent Crusade will no longer be able to complete the quest " " in the Argent Pavillion. }} References External links es:Argent Crusade ru:Серебряный Авангард Category:Argent Crusade Category:Factions